


Proof of Trust

by Afoolforatook



Series: An Anthology of Affection [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Sensory Processing Disorder, Trust, autistic Qrow, butterfly kisses, not explicitly but a valid interpretation, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoolforatook/pseuds/Afoolforatook
Summary: There's no finish line in earning trust.Proving yourself deserving once it's been given is half the battle.--------Part 13Saw a post of kissing prompts. Liked a bunch of them. Decided to give myself a daily challenge to get myself actually publishing things while I work on bigger projects.One prompt a day. Under 1500 words (or close to it).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: An Anthology of Affection [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805008
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Proof of Trust

Prompt 13 - Butterfly kisses against the other's cheeks.

Proof of Trust

\------------------

Qrow clicked the tv off and looked down at the sleeping figure lying against his chest. He smiled as he watched Clover, eyes moving calmly behind closed lids. Raising a hand, he trailed his fingers over the short hair at the other man’s temple; grey flecks of color starting to adorn the rich brown locks. 

He glanced at the clock and sighed, carefully nudging his sleeping partner. 

“Cloves, let’s actually go on to bed. You’ve got an early meeting and gods know my back will hate me if I let us stay here.” 

Clover roused, groaning disapprovingly at being disturbed. At Qrow’s words, he just wiggled closer, nose pressing to Qrow’s cheek. 

“What’re you, old?” Came the mumbled tease, heavy with sleep. 

“Yes, actually.” Qrow replied, flicking Clover’s side spitefully. 

He could feel Clover roll his eyes, eyelashes grazing his cheek enough to tickle. He barely shivered, stifling a small laugh at the sensation. 

Clover noticed and moved his head back to look at him. 

“You alright?” 

“Yes, Shamrock. I’m just trapped on my couch by a heavy Atlesian... with ridiculously long eyelashes apparently.” Qrow snarked, hand going to brush away the residual tingling feeling. 

Clover looked confused for a moment before grinning. He nuzzled in closer again, letting his lashes graze along Qrow’s skin. 

“I’m sorry, baby bird. Did I tickle you?” He asked, feigning a syrupy sweetness. 

Qrow did laugh then, pushing Clover away playfully. 

“You dick!” He got out, trying to mask a giggle that echoed like music in Clover’s head. 

Clover stopped though, watching the older huntsman. He loved to tease his boyfriend, and it was simply unfair how cute the man was when laughing freely like that. But he also knew how sensitive a thing tickling could be for Qrow. He might laugh but oftentimes he genuinely didn’t enjoy the feeling. It had taken more than a few tense moments for Clover to begin to understand the signals, and for Qrow to become comfortable enough with him to trust him to stop when it became too much. 

Clover intended to spend the rest of his life proving he was worthy of that trust; knowing it was a vulnerability that Qrow did not expose lightly. 

“Want me to stop?” He asked kindly, but simply. It wasn’t some grand gesture. It wasn’t some caring feat that Clover was a saint for performing. It was a basic respect. A tiny thing that should be mundane in its occurrence, but that Clover knew Qrow had spent much of his life assuming he was unworthy of. 

It still ate at Clover every time he saw that tiny flicker of surprise in the man’s eyes at such a small consideration. Though he was soothed by how much easier that surprise faded now as compared to when they first met. 

Qrow took a moment and Clover saw him fight himself; not just giving in instead of speaking honestly. He sighed finally, hand moving to rub the back of his neck as he looked away. 

Clover could see, even from such a small thing, Qrow’s sudden tension, a subtle discomfort hovering around him. Clover cursed himself for not having thought before he teased the man. 

“Um… Yeah.. sorry, just... I’m just tired and it -” Qrow’s voice was quiet and apologetic, but Clover stopped him gently. 

“Qrow. There’s nothing to apologize for. I shouldn’t have even started, I’m sorry.” He shifted his weight, lifting a hand to rub firmly along the same cheek. 

Thankfully, he saw Qrow’s shoulders relax; the gentle pressure soothing the last echoes of the lingering discomfort. 

Clover left his hand there, cupping his cheek, but didn’t move, just letting the grounding pressure be. 

“Want me to get off?” He asked, already starting to shift his weight from the slender form beneath him. 

But Qrow wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back closer, preening as Clover’s weight settled comfortably against him. 

“Not yet. You feel nice. Just no tickling.” He hummed, pressing his cheek to Clover’s forehead. 

Clover smiled, rubbing his hand firmly along Qrow’s back. 

“No problem, old man.”

Clover slapped lightly at the hand that pulled at the hair above his ear. 

“Pot, meet kettle.” Qrow scoffed. 

“Hey! I think it makes me look rather dignified. “ Clover replied with mock offense. 

“Yeah, cause gods know you needed help with that.” came the hearty reply, Qrow’s laugh reverberating against Clover’s chest. 

He smiled, basking in the warmth of that sound; the easy comfort that it exuded reassuring him that even when he inevitably made mistakes, he could still be worthy of that precious trust that Qrow gifted him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Qrow having SPD (whether as a symptom of ASD or not). 
> 
> \----------
> 
> There were 50 prompts originally, but I've already thought of a few more. Also had multiple ideas for a few, which is why some might be listed as chapter 1, with a future version of the prompt coming later.
> 
> Might not end up sticking strictly to the daily thing, but I'll do my best. Either way, here's an ongoing series of little moments.
> 
> Original prompt list - https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts
> 
> Might edit here and there later, but the goal here was to just finish something, even if it's not perfectly polished.


End file.
